Volume 23/Extras
Extra Content from Volume 23. The Second Movie As I write this, it's 5:52 a.m. on March 31, 2019. They're going to announce the name of Japan's new imperial era in about 30 hours. I wonder what they'll choose? I hope they go with "onigiri era" or "bread era" because those would just put me in the mood for a snack. I guess I'm hungry. Anyway, they've announced that My Hero Academia is getting a second movie! When the first movie came out last year, I thought, "This is it! My life has peaked!" And now it's peaking AGAIN! So thank you to everyone for all your support! I was involved with the first movie to a fair degree, but they're letting me be even more involved this time around. It also seems like the animation staff are pouring everything they've got into this, so I hope you're all getting excited! The Second Movie: releasing winter of year 0 of whatever they end up calling this new era!! Izuku: P.S. They're calling the new era "Reiwa." 4/1/2019 Reiko Yanagi's Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: February 11 *Height: 165 cm *Favorite Thing: The internet (always searching for spooky stories) THE SUPPLEMENT Her Poltergeist Quirk lets her manipulate people too. The Tsuburaba Did you notice that when I wrote out the Class B hero names in the last volume, Tsuburaba was the only one who got left out...? During the lesson about deciding hero names, Tsuburaba didn't settle on one, and he still hasn't to this day. When someone defers the decision like that, their last name becomes their hero name automatically, so Tsuburaba is just Tsuburaba. The “-buraba" part is written the same way in Japanese as the "brava" in La Brava. How wonderful!! Brava! Erm, I mean...bravo! By the way, Tsuburaba is a powerful enough dude to get TWO profile pages-one in volume 10 and one in volume 21. (It totally slipped my mind that I'd already covered him.) Eri writes a letter Mirio: You’re getting the hang of writing, huh? Eri: Mm-hmm! I'mma write letters! Mirio: Letters? To whom? Eri: To you, Lemillion. And Deku! Talking's not that easy, so I'll just write instead. And say thank you. And say how I'm gonna do my best. Katsuki and the Civilians Bakugo jumped up and used his Armor-Piercing Shot from above, so as not to catch any civilians in the crossfire. Tatsuyuki Tokoname (Slidin’ Go)'s Profile *Age: 36 *Birthday: March 1 *Height: 187 cm *Favorite Thing: Reading THE SLIDIN' GO Drawing this kind of character just makes me wicked happy! So fun. Creature Rejection Clan Once superpowered society grew more stable and less chaotic, this group emerged, based around a lack of acceptance for those with body-altering Quirks. They started out with demonstrations and protests but eventually started committing violent hate crimes. Most felt this was taking things too far, so the group saw a sharp decline in membership and a scattering of factions. These days, one faction might only reject people with animal properties, while another focuses its hate on people with irregular heads. These two, among others have very few members left. The faction that Tomura and the villains attacked was one that stood by the original group's fundamental tenets. THE �� On April Fool's Day, the title page to the left was framed as a key visual reveal for the second movie. The anime staff had their own corresponding version too. April Fool's jokes are kind of pointless once it's not April Fool's anymore, but I hope you enjoy this one anyway, even if it's past its sell-by date. Johnny Staff introduction Ikeda Imai Sakaino Yuzawa Noguchi Fushimi Yoritomi The Villains Back in volume 7, I made the strong claim that I would never do profile pages for the villains, because I wanted them to remain terrifying to readers. That was true then, but I'm a different Horikoshi now. The story has evolved beyond that point, so I'm ready to start doing villain profiles. Tomura: Hooray. Tomura Shigaraki (Tenko Shimura)'s Profile *Age: 20 *Birthday: April 4 *Height: 175 cm *Favorite Thing: Nothing THE SUPPLEMENT When I first sketched out Shigaraki, my editor at the the time said, "So his Quirk is gonna involve launching those hands, I'm guessing?" For some reason, that memory has stayed with me. Shigaraki is based off the protagonist of my debut one-shot manga, "Tenko." Since I thought of My Hero Academia as being my greatest-hits collection, from the very start I decided to toss in bits and pieces of everything I've ever done. Draw him is terrifyingly difficult. His villainy knows no bounds. The Contribution I've got another amazing contribution from a fellow artist !! Well, I might've accidentally done some strong-arming to make it happen. Sorry about that, Akutami Sensei. Yes, that's right, this contribution is from Gege Akutami Sense, author of the hit Jump series Jujutsu Kaisen! It all started when Editorial came to me with a message. “You like JJK, right?” Because Akutami Sensei is a fan of MHA. So how about you write a comment for the upcoming JJK volume's book band? "(I'm paraphrasing.) My soul stopped evolving in middle school, and my brain stopped growing in elementary school, so my train of thought jumped the tracks over to "Art trade! We're doing an art trade!!" I mean, it made sense to me. When I find out that an author I like also likes me, I get so excited that I end up making suggestions and creating extra work for them, without considering the consequences. Thanks for honoring my request, Akutami Sensei!! And again, sorry!! Volume 5 of Jujutsu Kaisen was released on the same day as this book (in Japan), and it's got a drawing of the JJK characters by me in there! So please check it out! All Might: Domain Expansion! Anyone who gets trapped in my Western comics aesthetic... becomes really dramatic looking Direct hit!! *Messing around, Jujutsu-style Tribute by Gege Akutami, author of Jujutsu Kaisen My Hero Academia Congratulations on volume 23! Thanks for giving me a page in this book... I admire your work on MHA so much!! Plus ultra!! Gege Akutami Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras